


Cinematic Drivel

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cross-cultural, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Julian makes Garak watch movies, M/M, Not Mpreg because I loathe Mpreg, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "About the baby... it's yours..."





	Cinematic Drivel

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

_“But darling, you can’t go! I’ll die without you!”_

I groaned again, covering my eyes. “Julian, why are you forcing me to watch this drivel?”

“You said you wanted to keep exploring Human culture, so…” He gestured to the screen.

_“It’s over between us!”_

“This is idiotic.” I glared at my partner, intensely irritated. “They can’t even act!”

“It’s still part of Human culture,” he giggled, leaning his head against my shoulder. “Just sit back and enjoy it. Don’t worry, it’s almost over.”

“Can this possibly get any more melodramatic before the ending?” I certainly hoped not.

_“About the baby… it’s yours…”_

I shot another glowering look at Julian, who was now giggling uncontrollably at my reactions. “Computer, pause movie,” I snapped.

The doctor grinned at me. “Oh, come on, Garak. You keep making me read those damned repetitive epics. I think you can sit through one cheesy romance film.”

“But the dialogue and themes are atrocious! Not to mention derivative. There’s not a single clever, original thought in this entire production!”

“What are you talking about?” he teased. “The dialogue is fantastic!”

I gave him a pained look. “No.”

Only more amused in response, he flopped over and laid his head in my lap. “Oh, Elim!” he cried, ridiculously melodramatic. “I’ll die without you!”

“My dear, really?” I attempted to budge him from my lap, and he flung his arms around me.

“Elim, you can’t leave me!” He couldn’t fully mask the twinkling amusement in his eyes.

“I will leave you if you don’t desist,” I replied in a mock stern tone. Despite my irritation with the film, my lover was, as always, so entertaining that I couldn’t help but enjoy myself.

Even more dramatic now, he gave a fake sob and gazed up at me with those big, innocent eyes. “About the baby… it’s yours…”

I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head. “You really are incorrigible, my dear Doctor.”

Julian laughed, kissing my cheek and then sitting back. “Can we snuggle and finish the movie?”

“If it’ll make you stop these sad attempts at acting, then yes.” I drew him to my side, unable to stop smiling. Perhaps these dreadful movies were good for something after all.


End file.
